


Campe Demon

by 10WolvesAndAtLeast1PterodactylSingADitty



Series: Stupid Shit That I Like To Write David As [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, Gen, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10WolvesAndAtLeast1PterodactylSingADitty/pseuds/10WolvesAndAtLeast1PterodactylSingADitty
Summary: All Demons weren't awful, is what Max was going to soon discover, but they sure as fuck were annoying as hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I'm a local fuckle shuckler and I'm here to provide you with an average quality fanfiction.

David was having a great day. All the campers seemed to actually be having fun as they played in the lake. Even Max was getting involved. Sure that involved sitting on the dock as he kicked water into everybody's faces, chucking rocks at Space Kid and nearly drowning David with the help of Nikki and Neil, but at least David could safely say that the kid was actually having fun. After the near drowning experience, David decide to take a break. He sat by Gwen who was currently relaxing under a large umbrella and catching up on her favorite trashy magazines. He was glad everyone was just having a normal relaxing day for once. Sure they could be off doing another great camp activity, but sometimes you just needed to slow down and just relax in nature. David gave a content sigh as he watched the campers play with a smile on his face.

“You know David, this was a pretty good idea.” Gwen turned towards David, “After Nikki caused that fucking wild bee attack yesterday, I’d say everybody needs a break from causing chaos.” 

David softly rubbed at the remaining bumps the bees had left on his arms and gave Gwen a wide grin.

“Thanks! It’s been a pretty crazy week after Neil nearly blew up the Mess Hall and Ered tried to skateboard over the campers,” he shook his head fondly at the memories, “Everybody just had to take their minds off of their camp activities and just have a good ol’ swim!” 

Gwen gave a small smile and punched David lightly, making him fake a wince of pain, “You’d know best, wouldn’t ya, nature freak?” David laughed and was about give her a light jab back, but jumped a little when the sound of screeching tires pierced the air. Everyone seemed to stop and looked in the direction of the camp’s entrance. As far as David knew, no new campers would be coming in. He hoped it wasn't anyone looking for Campbell. Those encounters usually ended badly. Then, he felt it. A small chill ran up from his feet to his head. He knew that feeling too well and knew he had to deal with it before who ever this was got to the campers. David quickly stood up and aimed a friendly, reassuring smile at the kids.

“Um... don’t worry about that kids. I’ll check out who our new guest might be!” David promptly went towards the entrance, feeling the unease growing stronger. It wasn’t a particularly bad feeling for him per say, but he knew this feeling and knew it would be bad if whoever this was met the campers. Not just for their safety, but for his own secrets that he wasn't keen on revealing anytime soon.

Once he reached the entrance, he saw a man fiddling around with his phone, excitedly pointing it in every direction until it landed on David. The man, who wore a dirty, torn black trench coat and sported a shirt that had many different demon summoning circles set up like the periodic table on it, with the words, “The Periodic Table of Demons” written underneath it, jumped when his phone started beeping. The guy looked up from his phone, locked eyes with David and, like any excited fan boy, ran over to him screaming his name.

“Amdusias!!”

David visibly shuddered at hearing his title and he took a step back. He hadn’t heard that in a while, at least not from a human, and hoped this wouldn’t become a big deal and he could get this guy out of here before anyone noticed.

\--------

After David ran off, everyone eventually got back to what they were doing, except for Max. He was beyond suspicious. The way David left so quickly and that nervous look in his eyes told him something was up. He kicked some water in Nikki and Neil’s direction to get their attention. Neil glared daggers at him as he wadded over to Max.

“Will you stop with the slapping already? It’s hard enough surviving in this lake with Nikki circling me like a shark!”

Nikki swam over, baring her teeth, “Need meat!” She vainly tried chomping down on Neil’s arm as he held her back with it. Max snickered at Neil’s suffering, but got back on track with what he wanted to ask.

“Did you guys see how weird David was when he ran off? He looked like he saw a fucking ghost.”

“Ooo! Maybe he did! Maybe those were ghost tires!” Neil scoffed at Nikki’s theory and let go of her head as he walked back onto land. Nikki happily let her head splash onto the water.

“It was probably just somebody from town or the government looking for Campbell, it usually is.” Neil squeezed the water out of his hair and grabbed his towel off the dock. Nikki soon flopped onto land too and shook the water off herself like an excited dog, hitting Max and Neil with stray water. Neil cringed and tried to block the water while Max ignored it and glared off in the direction David went. He huffed and decided to just drop the whole thing for now. He could easily corner the guy and get the info he wanted later. Besides, with David gone and Gwen literally paying no attention, he could really fuck shit up.

“Hey, you guys wanna--!”

“Amdusias!!”

Another interruption struck the air and it only confused everyone even more. 

“Amdu- what the fuck?” Max muttered incredulously. 

“I think I read that name in one of my magic books,” Harrison said.

“That’s a level 25 demon! We must slay it!” Nerris shouted out as she pumped a fist into the air.

Gwen instantly shot up and stumbled over to the kids, “Uh… o-okay, you little shits, time for lunch,” she started ushering them to the Mess Hall, telling the campers the shouting was probably from some crazy man starting shit and not to worry about it. She knew when she heard that name, that this was a strictly “David's problem” kind of deal and that meant no nosey kids snooping around. Unfortunately for her, Max was sneaky. He easily slipped around her while her attention was on the others. He gave Neil and Nikki a thumbs up, grabbed his hoodie and ran off to investigate. He ran over to the, now much quieter, shouting and hid behind a tree. In front of David was some guy on his knees who seemed to be praising him. Max raised an eyebrow and hunkered down so he wouldn't be seen.

David looked around nervously, hoping no one heard that. He started to lightly tug on his scarf as he looked down at the man. 

David thought to himself, “Ok, no need to panic. Obviously the guy really likes demons. He's clearly a worshipper, so he’ll most definitely listen to me. Just gotta muster up the old confidence.” David straightened up and cleared his throat, “You can stand.”

The strange man stood back up and had stars in his eyes as he gazed at David. David took his eyes off the man's face and eyed his phone instead, “How exactly did you find me?”

The man excitedly presented the phone to David, “It’s because of this app! I was surprised it worked too, but every time I typed in a demon’s title, this thing would lead me right to them! I’ve met so many of my idols because of this thing. Now I’m meeting Amdusias! Ugh, this is so amazing! Of course, you’d be living in nature and - Oh my Satan - is that the faint buzz of music I hear!! Is it because of me?! Oh man, I feel so honored! I love your music! Can I get your autograph?”

At this moment in time, David had never wanted to crawl into a corner and die more than he did right now. That Satan part was enough to make him cringe and the rest just made him more embarrassed and upset every second. Sure, he loved complements but this certainly wasn’t the right time nor place to be getting them. Not to mention that app. He was gonna have to write a strongly worded letter to someone down in Hell to somehow get that app to be less effective. It could easily endanger them all and he really didn't want this happening again. David placed his hand on the fanboy’s shoulder and they nearly melted at his touch. David sighed, “If I give you an autograph, will you please leave and never come back?”

“Yes, my Dark Lord!!” The man seemed to be vibrating with excitement as he pulled out a copy of the _Pseudomonarchia Daemonum_ and a pen. David noticed that there were a couple of other names on the book’s cover and wondered how the guy survived getting them in the first place. He shrugged it off and neatly signed Admudias in lovely cursive. Then, he flipped the book opened and landed right on his page, quickly skimming over it.

_Duke Amdusias_

_The Sixty-seventh Spirit is Amdusias, or Amdukias. He is a Duke Great and Strong, appearing at first like a Unicorn or as a human with claws instead of hands and feet and with the head of a Unicorn, but at the request of the Exorcist he stands before him in Human Shape, causing Trumpets, and all manner of Musical Instruments to be heard, but not seen nor soon or immediately. Also he can cause Trees to bend and incline according to the Exorcist's Will. Amdusias is associated with thunder and it has been said that his voice is heard during storms. He is a spirit of the Earth, who may bring one close to the spirits of nature. He guides in dreams the sorcerer to the great forests, from which the trees are flowing in beauty and ancient wisdom. He gives Excellent Familiars. He governs 29 Legions of Spirits. And his Seal is this:_

Underneath the text was his summoning symbol and instructions on how to put the circle together and conduct the summoning ritual. David was pleasantly surprised that this version of the book had the various other info about himself. He flicked his eyes up to the man, who was still as excited as ever, and forced a smile on his face as he asked, “Would you mind if I took this page?”

The demon worshipper shook his head and shoved the book further into David’s hands, “Of course I don't mind! Take whatever you want! I have backup books anyway!”

David’s right eye twitched as he swiftly ripped the page out, “Of _course_ you do…” He shoved the paper into his pocket and began motioning towards the road, “Now, if you wouldn't mind, please leave?”

“Of course! Of course! It was great meeting you! I’ll definitely summon you!” The guy gave the finger gun motion as he jumped back into his car and sped back down the road. After David was sure he was long gone, he dropped his smile and smacked his hands over his face as he groaned in agony. That was probably the single worst, most embarrassing and horrific moment in his long life. He was glad that no one had seen that, but also terrified that he'd probably end up seeing the guy again. Is this how the more popular demons felt? Always being fanboy-ed over by a bunch of edgy teens? Heck, that guy was a grown adult and he still acted like that. He was glad he didn't have much to offer people now: less of a chance for something like that to happen again. His hands finally fell limp as he looked at the paper sticking out of his pocket. He had to hide it. Nothing much could really destroy it except for stuff he really didn't want to be in contact with either. He could just hide it in his room with his trusty trumpet. He’s sure none of the kids would be able to reach it and it would be safe and sound. With that in mind, he jogged over to the cabin. 

Once David was inside, Max finally poked out from where he was hiding. He was even more confused and suspicious than before. During that whole thing, Max couldn't really hear what David was saying, but he sure as hell could hear that crazy guy screaming. Yammering about loving David’s music and summoning him and calling him Dark Lord and shit. What, was David in some edgy alternative rock band and played some shitty angst music. The guy drooling over David sure looked like someone that would be into that kinda stuff. Max rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. No way could David, of all people, sing about anything remotely sad. The guy was too unbearable cheery and even though he'd seen David at seemingly his lowest during the whole Sparrow thing, he knew he’d just bounce back after a little help. Max slapped himself, not liking that he was basically complementing David. Hearing the door to the cabin open, Max hunkered back down and watched David walk away. He had to get his hands on that paper. It was obviously important to figuring this whole thing out. Max knew he only had a little bit of time on his hands, knowing once David realized he wasn't with the rest of the kids, he’d come searching for him. 

Once he was sure David was far enough away, Max ran up to the cabin. He jiggled the knob. Locked. He pulled a bobby pin that he had hidden in his large poofy hair and started picking the lock. After a few seconds, he popped the door open and then got to working on David’s bedroom door. He easily opened it too and quickly started rummaging around. Doing his best to make sure when David came back he wouldn't know someone was ever in his room, Max made sure to put everything back that wasn't important. He was starting to get frustrated, not seeing a single hint of the paper around the room. Already he was starting to think of another plan to get what he wanted, possibly stringing David up to the post outside of the Mess Hall and chucking rocks at him until he gave in, until something caught his eye. He looked up to the closet and saw a suspicious, large, black chest sitting on the top shelf. A smirk crawled onto Max’s face. It had to be in there. Looking around, he tried to find something tall enough to knock the chest down with. His eyes landed on the Sparrow Staff, lovingly put back together with some wood glue and duct tape. He snatched it and started smacking the chest closer to the edge. When it finally did drop, it almost crushed Max and left a deep indent in the ground. No way to hide that. Eyeing the lock, it looked a whole lot sturdier than any other lock he had ever picked. He pulled out another bobby pin, “Let's do this.”

After ten broken bobby pin and a long string of curse words, Max finally popped the lock opened.

“Fucking finally,” he swung the chest open. Inside was a beautiful silver trumpet, some ancient looking coins, amulets, chalks, candles, books of varying sizes that he couldn't read the title of and the paper he’d been looking for.

“Bingo.” Without really looking at it, Max shoved the paper into his hoodie pocket and locked the chest back up. He couldn't really put the thing back on the shelf, so he just shoved it behind some shoes and closed the closet. After putting the staff back, he locked all the doors behind him and jogged back to the Mess Hall. Max wanted to look at whatever was on the paper, but knew if he ran into David along the way he’d fuck it all up. Once Max reached the Mess Hall, he was ready to nonchalantly walk in and mix back in with the kids until the door suddenly opened and there stood David.

David was surprised to say the least when he opened the door and saw Max. He was just about to go looking for him, “Max! I was just about to come looking for you. Where have you been?”

“None of your fucking business, Camp Man,” Max shoved passed David's legs and went to take a seat in between Neil and Nikki. 

David gave a disapproving frown, “Language, Max.”

Max just flipped him off and went back to talking with his friends. David sighed, but brightened back up at the idea of Max getting closer to his friends. He took a seat next to Gwen and aimlessly twiddled his fingers. After that little hiccup today, David was still a little frazzled. He didn't like it when these sorts of situations reared their ugly head. Of course, it didn't happen often, but whenever something demon related happened to him, particularly at camp, his life changed. Ever since that fateful day he was summoned here years ago. Something always changed. He had changed. David flinched when Gwen place her hand on his arm.

“Hey man, you gonna be okay?” Her face showed concern, which just made him feel guilty. 

“I’m fine, Gwen. Just thinking.”

“You gonna tell me what happened back there?”

“Later. I don't want to talk about it in front of the kids.”

With that reassurance, Gwen went back to watching her shows on her computer. David smiled. He was pretty glad Gwen knew what and who he was, honestly. She was great at covering for him when he would have to disappear for a performance in Hell or for those rare summonings. Sure, it was a little rocky the first few days after she found out. He remembered when she made a cross out of a couple of sticks and shoved it in his face whenever he got close for a whole day, only stopping when she saw how sad it was making him. Gwen came to understand he wasn't really out to hurt anyone and they were best friends now! She would even let him perform for her sometimes and she’d give him tips. It was great! All these positive thoughts got his mind off his troubles and he finally started cautiously eating the food in front of him.

\--------

“So, what did you find out, Max?” Neil asked.

“Yeah! Was it ghost tires?” Nikki excitedly chimed in.

The three kids were in a small huddle, two of them curiously eyeing the third. Max quieted them down, “There was some weird guy praising David for some reason. I don't know what the fuck that was about, but David ripped this from the guys book,” he showed a little bit of the paper, “I broke into his cabin and stole it. I don't know what it is, but it seems pretty important if David took the time to hide it.”

“Woah! Let me see!” Nikki reached for Max’s pocket, but he just shoved her away. 

“You can see it later. Don't want any of these other chuckle fucks poking their noses into this,” Max pushed the paper back into his pocket. His eyes shifted over to David, who seemed to be humming a happy tune now. Max averted his eyes to the empty tray in front of him. He had a feeling he was about to dig into something he really shouldn't, but he had to figure this shit out. If David was keeping secrets, he could hold it over the guy or maybe it’ll show he isn't as good a person as he tries to act. It was probably something lame though. Not like that wimpy nature freak could really have an interesting secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it be. I've done did it. Welp, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know demons super mega hate circles? Circles are icky pooey and exceptionally lame.

"What the fuck is this?"

The day had gone by and night had finally kicked in. All the kids had been ushered to their tents and David had done his goodnight rounds. Once they were sure David had finally left for the night, Max, Nikki and Neil finally looked at the mysterious paper.

"Duke Amdusias, huh?"

"I bet he could give me tree powers!"

"Why would David even want this? Is he a fucking Satanist or some shit?"

Max read over the page multiple times, still not seeing a clear cut answer hidden amongst it's words.

"Maybe David IS a demon! This demon!" Nikki excitedly threw in her theory. Max was about to shoot down the idea until he remembered some details from today. The crazy guy praising the shit out of David. Loving his "music." He talked like David was some kind of celebrity. Not to mention, David didn't even seem to deny the guy's claims. Then there was the chest. He didn't get a good look at all the stuff in there, but it sure looked like a bunch of satanic shit. Max couldn't believe what was going through his head, but he knew there was only one way to find out.

"Pfft! Get real, Nikki. There's no such thing as demons and David is definitely not one," Neil scoffed, but still looked kind of scared about all this demon stuff, "Besides, we should just get rid of this before something bad actually happens.

Nikki folded her arms over her chest, "How would you know, huh, Neil?"

"Because of science, Nikki! Science!"

"Well, ghosts are real! Jasper was a ghost!"

"What?! No the fuck he wasn't! How would you even know?"

"The platypus whispered it to me," Nikki whispered.

Before Neil could scream out in frustration, Max decided to cut in with something a little crazier than just speculation, "Let's summon it."

…

…...

...............

"Oh _hell_ no!"

"Yes!"

Max shushed them both and spoke in harsh whispers, "Stop screaming, you fucking idiots. You wanna wake the whole fucking camp?"

The two calmed down, Neil being the first to voice his complaint, "Are you fucking nuts? What if," he gulped, "what if something actually happens?"

"Why so scared, Neil," Max smirked, "I thought demons didn't exist. Stop being a fucking pussy and help us summon it," he turned to Nikki, "You in, Nikki?"

Nikki nodded her head furiously, no need for words to convey her excitement.

"Ok, then it's decided. Let's go." Max started heading out until Neil grabbed his shoulder.

"Y-you can't be serious? Besides we probably don't even have all the materials to begin this summoning nonsense."

"You're right, _Neil_ ," Max dragged out the "Neil" part aggressively and shrugged him off, "Let's look at what we need!" Max looked down at the paper in his hand and saw a list of items and instructions, some of the lines having some scribblings next to them that he assumed was written by the weird guy.

\- You should probably contact Satan first. Demons might harm you if you aren't a confirmed Satanist. Satan will confirm you and you'll be fine.

\- Black, blue or red candles are preferred. ( _Amdusias LOVES light blue candles!_ )

\- Print out or draw the demon's sigil on a piece of paper carefully. Look at or imagine, if you have it memorized, his sigil as you chant the demon's name either out loud or in your mind. Keep it in a safe place afterwards. It can be reused.

\- No circles or triangles needed! Demons hate them. Very insulting.

\- Perform ritual in a quiet place at night and make sure you're not disturbed (I'm sure he'd enjoy being amongst nature!)

\- Burn pleasant smelling incenses. Demons feel insulted by awful smelling incense ( _I bet he likes mint!_ )

\- Know why you're summoning them. Don't want to waste each other's time ( _Massive concert for me and my friends!_ )

\- Be prepared to offer something. Don't offer anything you can't actually follow through on. You can discuss it with the Demon when they get there.

\- After you've lit the candles and incense and chanted your demon's name, say this prayer:

Underneath was a paragraph length prayer requesting Satan to give them the power to summon whatever demon they wanted. It made Max feel weird just reading it and he wondered how weird it would be saying it.

\- You might have to repeat this part a couple of times. It can take a while to gain the Demon's attention.

\- They communicate with us telepathically, so don't freak out if you hear an unknown voice

\- After this formal ritual, you won't have to perform it for your demon again. All you have to do is think of them and they will appear or communicate with you

"Well, we're definitely not contacting Satan," Max nonchalantly said as he looked up from the paper. He flipped it around and saw that there was a bigger version of Amdusias' sigil on the back, all by itself. Guess he didn't have to draw it now. He was still skeptical about this whole thing, but he had to test his theory or it would bug him all night.

"Come on, all we really need are candles and incense. There's probably some in this camp somewhere," Max continued on his way, Nikki close behind. Neil stood there for a moment, glaring at where they once were. He did not want to deal with this shit. This was probably the stupidest shit they'd done. Nothing will probably even happen.

...

Groaning, Neil forced himself out of the tent and caught up with his friends.

"Oh, look who decided to come?" Max taunted.

"Shut up. I'm just coming along to prove how all this is bullshit."

"Yeah, whatever."

So off the gang went. The only place they could think of that would have either of the items was the Mess Hall. Max made quick work of the lock and the three separated to begin their search. The candles, that were a dark blue, were easy enough to find, tucked safely in a drawer that had other useful emergency items like matches and flashlights, which they also took. The real problem were the incense. Who would need incense at camp anyway? After they rummaged around a bit more, the trio met back up in the main room.

"No luck?"

"Nothing."

"Zero incense for me."

"Dammit," Max kicked at the ground, scuffing his shoe.

"Well, guess we'll have to give up on this nonsen-"

"No way!" Max interrupted Neil swiftly, "We'll just burn some stupid flowers and wood. That'll work."

"Ugh, Max," Neil whined.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah Nik?"

"The Quartermaster might have some."

Max's green eyes widened and he slammed a small fist into an equally small opened hand.

"Of course! If anyone is gonna have some weird shit, it'd be the Quartermaster."

"So what? Are we going to break into his storage room again?" thinking about said room sent a chill down Neil's back. How the Quartermaster even rebuilt that place and salvaged all his questionable belongings after the fire he had caused, Neil would never know.

"What you kids doing?" a fourth voice grumbled.

As they say, "Speak of the devil and the devil shall cometh," as that's what the Quartermaster did as he seemed to appear out of nowhere right behind them, causing them to all scream in horror. His hook went and snatched Max up by his hood while his normal hand caught a hold of Neil. Nikki pounced and sunk her teeth into his leg. QM did not even flinch. Max flailed his arms around, cursing like a sailor. QM just grumbled.

"Tr- trying to find some incenses!" Neil blurted out as he held his hands close to his chest.

"Incense?" QM paused, "You trying to summon a demon?"

"Wha- How did you know?" Max stopped flailing and just stared at the Quartermaster. QM promptly dropped them, dislodged Nikki from his leg and entered his storage room. After a few minutes, the Quartermaster came back with a few sticks of incense, grumbling mostly incoherent nonsense except for a few words thrown in, such as: "Jews," "Demons" and a very muffled "David." Though it was low, Max still caught the "David" part. It only served to raise his suspicions more. Before he could question him, the Quartermaster went back into his storage room and locked it. The kids stared at the door for a while before looking to the incense sticks on the ground.

"Guess we have everything." The other two nodded as Max gathered up the incenses.

"Where exactly are we going to do this?" Neil asked.

"Let's head to the forest. There's probably a good place out there."

  
\-------- 

David walked into the cabin and saw Gwen already in her pajamas, munching on popcorn and watching a woman body slam a man off stage after the host announced said man had cheated on her. David came over and plopped down into the other chair. He relaxed into the seat after the long day.

"Want some popcorn?" Gwen held out the bowl as a friendly offering.

"No, I'm fine."

"...Soooooo you gonna tell me what happened today, demon boy? Come on, spill!"

David gave Gwen a weak side glare, but turned to face her. He laughed a little, now finding the whole situation kind of humorous, "It was just some crazy Satanist. Did you know there's an app that can locate demons?"

"Of course there is," she drawled out.

"He tracked me down with that and he started praising me and wanted an autograph. It was so embarrassing."

"Aren't you fucking popular? So how'd you get rid of him? Did you like wrap a tree around him and toss him out? Oh or did you blow out his ear drums with your freaky devil music?!"

David gasped, "Of course not, Gwen! I gave him the autograph and he finally left."

Gwen threw her hands up in exasperation, "Ugh, you're the most boring demon I've ever met!"

"I'm the only demon you've met."

"Whatever. You should flaunt your powers around more. We could handle those little shits better if you did."

"Gwen! I would never do such a thing! That would be awfully dangerous for all of us!"

"I was just kidding. Besides, those kids are already little monsters. Not even fucking Lucifer could possibly handle that shit."

"Now, Gwen, Satan doesn't like to be called that anymore. It brings back bad memories."

"Pfft, not like the guy's here."

David made a concerned face and looked around. Sure, Satan wasn't here, but he always seemed to catch wind of anything and everything that upset him. Particularly the Lucifer comment. If there's one thing David didn't want to deal with whenever he made his trips back to Hell was an upset and possibly emotional Satan. It was always a mess when he did. He remembered times when he had to constantly play music until the fallen angel had calmed down. Then Satan would threaten him to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing. It kind of reminded him of Max. David then realized he had just compared Max to Satan and didn't know how to deal with that exactly. He shook his head of the thoughts and stood up.

"I'm going to make some tea. Do you want anything?"

"Nah," Gwen waved him off as she got reabsorbed into her trash tv. David only shrugged and went to their small kitchen area to make his tea. He poured water into the cheap kettle and set it on the stove. As the water heated up, David hummed a little diddy as he pulled out a mint tea packet. Then he went to his room to change into his night clothes, which were really just another set of his Camp Campbell uniform. Before he could reach his closet though, he tripped and almost fell face first into the ground.

"What the heck?" David looked to where he tripped and saw the deep indent in the ground. The wood had splintered harshly, as if it was smashed with something. Before he could further investigate this weird crater, he felt a small tug at his guts, so small that he almost missed it. Someone was summoning him. He would have suspected it to be the Satanist from before, but this was too weak to possibly come from someone with experience. It seemed they hadn't made contact with Satan either, which was a bit concerning. It would either be a trap or just a bunch of kids playing around with something they shouldn't. David wasn't sure if it was wise to go so he poked his head out of his room to ask Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, I'm being summoned, but I don't know if I should go. It seems pretty weak." Gwen glanced over, "You should totally go! Maybe you could like steal their souls or some shit." David shook his head fondly and with the extra push decided to go. He could handle whatever's on the other side. David walked to his closet and reached to the top self for his chest.

"Huh? Why isn't it up here?" David's hands came up empty as he looks around confused. Looking down, he caught sight of the chest behind some of his shoes. Though he was beyond confused, he pulled out his keys, unlocked the chest and pulled out the silver trumpet. He returned to the door to give Gwen a goodbye wave and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the weak tug. As he disappeared in a swirl of smoke, Gwen shouted out, "You better tell me what happened!" David gave her a thumbs up and soon vanished.

During the short transition of the teleportation, David shifted to his true demonic form. He was already pretty tall at 6'4", but he grew to an inhuman height of 8'4". His clothes seemed to disappear as his skin went midnight black. The upper half of his body got broader, his arms and legs got longer and lankier and his hands and his feet grew long and claw-like. Finally, his head extended into that of a spotted drum horse with a long, deep red, nearly black main. A greyish white horn grew from his head, 12 inches long, and it was thin and sharp. His eyes snapped opened to reveal bright, yellow eyes that shifted around to adjust to the changes. They landed on his trumpet, which he lifted to his lips and began to belt out a sound of announcement. The transition was ending and the sight and smell of incense and candles hit David. The incense smelt like vanilla and it made David remember he left the stove on. Hopefully Gwen won't let the cabin burn down. Once he could get a good look of his surroundings, David almost choked on his wind instrument when he saw who was standing in front of him. He couldn't mistake Nikki's teal hair, Neil's nervous, defensive hands or Max's distinctive blue hoodie. David felt like he was going to have a panic attack. How did they even figure out how to do this? His first thought went to the events of today and he glanced down to see the page he had ripped out. His thoughts were going wild, "How? What? Wh-? Max!"

His eyes shot over to Max's shocked and terrified green eyes. Max must have seen what had happened, broken into his room and stole the page out of his chest. David was beyond mortified and quickly straightened up. "This is fine," he thought to himself, "They don't know it's me. I'm just Amdusias to them. Not David. Definitely not David right now. Just lean mean Amdusias." With that thought in mind, he directed his thoughts to Max. Seemed he was the only one to actually do the chanting.

"Why have you summoned me?" Max nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice suddenly boomed into his head. Amdusias chuckled at the reaction and examined the summoning set up a little more closely. Zero salt circles or a Devil's Trap or even iron to keep him locked in or to protect them. That was just dangerous, but he guessed the page didn't mention anything about protecting one's self from demons. His eyes locked back onto Max's as the boy stumbled backwards.

"H-holy fucking shit…" Max stuttered and Amdusias resisted the urge to scowled the boy on his language.

"What happened, Max?" Nikki looked terrified, her early excitement gone or least lowered.

Max grabbed at his head and tugged his hair, "It's in my fucking head!"

"No fucking way…" Neil finally spoke up as he hid behind Nikki.

"Calm down," the voice smoothly entered Max's mind again, "Demons communicate telepathically. I'm only trying to speak to you."

"Oh yeah. I-I forgot the paper said that."

"Said what?"

"It said demons spoke telepathically." Max straightened up and brushed off any real or imaginary dirt off of his shoulders. Shit, he shouldn't be showing fear in front of this thing. It was fucking embarrassing not to mention it would probably take advantage of him if he showed weakness.

Nikki looked around, "Why can't we hear it?"

Max looked to Amdusias, "It says cause I'm the only one who did all the chanting."

Nikki snapped her fingers, "Darn it, Neil! If you weren't spazzing out then I could have joined in instead of trying to shut you up."

"... There's no way this is actually happening?" Neil ignored Nikki and was too busy shaking, "There's no fucking way this is happening!"

"Well, it's happening so calm your tits, Neil." His tits did not calm. Neil was squeezing Nikki's arm as his wide eyes couldn't pull away from the demon. Nikki tried to swat him away, but resorted to pinching when that didn't work.

"Ow! What the fuck Nikki?!" Neil hopped away from her in pain.

"Pinching people helps them believe what they're seeing, right? Well, it's totally real, Neil! Look!" Nikki excitedly pointed at the demon who seemed to be chuckling at their antics. Neil had to admit that the shock of the pinch did snap him out of his fear induced panic, but now he had to accept this shit was real.

"Holy fucking hell…"

"Well, now that Neil's done pissing his pants," Max turned to glare at a patiently waiting Amdusias, "You! You…," he knew what he wanted to say, but holy shit was he scared. He was scared if he was right. He was scared if he was wrong. Why the fuck did he do this again?

"It's ok," the voice intruded again, "Ask away." Amdusias lowered itself as far down to Max's level as it could. Max oddly took comfort from the gesture and blurted out his request.

"Turnintoyourhumanform!" He said it quickly and closed his eyes, but David heard him and he was horrified all over again.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." Amdusias grunted as it turned away. Max quickly opened his eyes and glared with new found anger, "Why the fuck not?! The paper said you'd change at the request of the summoner! I fucking summoned you so don't back down now, bitch!"

Neil and Nikki started fidgeting, "Max…"

"I don't think this is the bes-"

"Stay out of this, guys!" Max stepped closer to the kneeling demon, "Fucking do it."

Amdusias turned back to Max, "You won't like what you see."

"Try me."

David sighed and stood up slowly. There was no point in arguing. He knew Max had to have a strong hunch for him to demand such a thing so strongly and one way or another he'd find out. The kid was too stubborn to give up. Long hands came up to cover his eyes, "Fine. You asked for it." His form trembled as his body morphed. Everything remotely demonic melted from his body leaving regular old David, clothes and all, standing there. Disjointed music began to slowly rise from no where, but he did his best to keep it low. David forced his hands down so he could gauge the reactions of the kids. Neil looked like he was about to pass out and he vaguely heard Nikki shout "I knew it!" His eyes landed on Max. His eyes were wide, shocked. They then quickly shifted to a glare and his hands balled up into fists. "So you are some kind of fucked up demon, huh? And here I thought you were just some cancerous happy damnation of a human being."

"Now Max-"

"Hold it!" Max jabbed his finger in David's direction, "You don't get to lecture me on language or morality or any of that bullshit. You're literally a spawn of Satan! What morality do you even have?"

David took a step back at that. He supposed Max had a point. Nothing good could come from him, in theory. He was cursed, destined to damn and destroy, he knew that, but he knew there was more to him then just that. So he had to try and show he was different from the others. At least to his campers. At least to Max. David lowered himself back down to Max, who stepped back. The action sent another emotional stab through David, but he pressed on.

"You're right, Max. I have no right to tell you how to properly conduct in life," Max raised an eyebrow, "I am a demon after all and if all things are to be seen in black and white, I'm the bad guy here," David sighed as a small smile formed on his face, "but, I honestly do not want the world to burn. I honestly want you campers to have fun at Camp Campbell! And Max, I honestly want you to be happy. You deserve it."

Max shoved his hands back into his hoodie and glared directly into David's eyes. It was as if he was looking for something. What that something was, David wasn't sure. Reassurance? Deception? A hint that'll somehow decipher whether he's evil or not? The staring contest stretched on for what felt like an hour, even though it had probably only been a minute. David began fiddling with his makeshift necktie as time went on, a small frown forming on his face as his nerves were getting to him. Max finally released David from his unwavering eyes and just took to looking at the ground.

"Yeah, whatever."

Though David was relieved to not be under the scrutinizing eyes anymore, he was still concerned with how the kids were taking it. He didn't know if he would ever get whatever little trust he had with them back. His hand came up to rub his arm awkwardly.

"...Well, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, kids. I mean, I didn't exactly plan on revealing this, but still," David sighed and forced on a, hopefully, more reassuring chipper smile, "I'm sure we can make this into a good situation!" He swung his arms in an excited manner.

"Max," said boy kept his eyes on the ground. David shrugged off his worry for the time being, "you summoned me, you know? Sooooo, you get to request something from me! I can give you visions of the wonders of nature, put on a grand concert for you or even give you a familiar to lend you a helping hand! Wouldn't that just be fun?"

It was silent again and David didn't know how long he could take these constant bouts of awkward silence. Max finally looked at him, "A familiar, huh?"

Max had a devious look in his eyes and though David was sure that was a bad sign, he continued, "Yep, any animal! Well, as long as it's not anything too crazy!"

"A bear!" Nikki shouted out.

"Ha, um, I think that's a little too much."

"A mountain lion!"

"Um…"

"A snake."

David looked to Max, who was smirking now.

"The poisonous kind."

"Now Max, a snake is a lot of responsibility and I don't want you to go around telling it to bite people."

"Every animal is a fucking responsibility, David. Besides, he'll only bit people who get in my way."

David shook his head, "Max…"

"Ok ok! I promise to have it bite people if they're trying to kill me. That work for you?"

"How about a hamster? Or a cat? Or possibly a dog?"

"Make it a wolf and you've got a deal."

David sighed and considered his options. Either give a 10 year old a highly dangerous, poisonous snake or a vicious wolf. They both had their down sides and were just a little too dangerous to put in the hands of an already pretty dangerous Max. David then snapped his fingers as he got an idea and he resisted the urge to smirk.

"Ok, you can have a wolf."

"What?! Really? Fuck yeah!"

"Now don't be reckless with it. I don't want you to get hurt or draw too much attention to the camp."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just give it to me!" Max held out his hands as if the wolf would just plop into his arms.

"Well, you have to offer something in return, Max. This isn't exactly free."

The boy's arms dropped, "So what? I have to give you my soul or some shit?"

"No no, of course not! Hmm… how about a full week of camp activity participation!"

"I'd rather sell my soul."

David frowned, "Fine then. How about..," as he thought, his frown slowly grew to a smile a fantastic idea came to him, "Oh! How about you make your own camp! One just for you to do your favorite hobby or activity that just makes you happy! Nobody else has to be involved with it either if you don't want them to be. How does that sound?"

"Seriously?" Max deadpanned.

"Come on! It'll be fun! What's something you really love doing?"

Max glanced behind himself to look at Neil and Nikki. Neil seemed to have calmed the fuck down and now seemed to be in deep thought. Nikki was bouncing in excitement. Probably for the wolf. Max huffed and turned back to David, "I ain't telling you in front of those two chuckle fucks."

"Tell me telepathically then." Max heard David's voice ring through his head and jumped in surprise.

"Shit! Don't just do that with no warning!" David laughed a little.

"Sorry. Just tell me through your mind, then the others won't know."

"Fine," Max thought long and hard. He felt embarrassed just thinking it, but he always did like music. He didn't know if he was actually capable of playing any instruments since his parents sure as hell didn't get him one, but he was willing to learn. The smile on David's face was reassuring and made Max groan as he… replied? Thought? Thoughplied? Reought?

"I guess I like music."

David's eyes sparkled, "Oh Max, that's great! Do you have an instrument that really grabs your interests?"

"The guitar is pretty cool. So's the piano. I don't really know. I never thought I would have a chance at learning anything."

David clapped his hands together and kneeled in front of Max, his grin reaching his ears, "Well, no problem! I'll help you find an instrument perfect for you and even teach you if you want! I know every instrument like the back of my hand, so you'll be a master in no time!"

"Really?" Max was awed by the kindness, "You sure you want to do that? It just sounds like I'm asking another favor of you."

"Of course I'm sure. Beside, what _I_ want is for you to be happy and if this camp makes you happy then that's all that matters."

Max was stunned beyond words and he kind of wanted to hug the ginger fuck but nixed the mere thought since his friends were still behind him. How the hell David cared so much, Max would never know, but damn was he glad he did.

"Ok… It's a deal," Max spoke out loud for all to hear.

Whatever hold David had over his music was lost as a symphony of instruments rose from all around. David was too excited and the music expressed that with cheerful rhythms and loud clashes. Though it didn't sound like shit, even if it was complete madness, it was still pretty out of control and he needed to calm down.

"Jesus Christ, David, calm down."

"Sorry sorry! I'm just so excited! This is going to be so fun!" David's body was vibrating with uncontrollable excitement and he quickly gave Max a kiss on the forehead. Max flailed and stumbled backwards.

"Ew! What the fuck, David?!"

"Sorry! Deals are sealed with a kiss, so I thought doing it quickly would make it less weird," David stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips. He had calmed down a little, but his smile was still strong.

"Well it was still gross! Warn me before you do that shit again."

"Of course," closing his eyes, David concentrated as he twirled his hand around. With a poof of light blue smoke and swirl of leaves, a wolf pup appeared in front of Max. It had light grey, short fur and a darker grey patch on it's back. It seemed to at least be a month old since it was standing on steady paws. Bright yellow eyes quickly landed on Max. It trotted up to Max in excitement and began nuzzling and licking the boy. Max tried to gently swat the affection away.

"What the fuck, David? Why'd you give me a puppy?"

"Well, you weren't very specific about what kind of wolf you wanted, so I gave you what I thought would be easy to handle." If Max's eyes were right, it looked like David was wearing a shit eating grin.

"Fuck you! You tricked me!"

"No tricks involved. Just exploiting a loophole."

Max would have kept glaring at the counselor if it wasn't for the happy puppy that was currently distracting him. He petted the little thing in hopes it would calm down. Max would admit it was a pretty cute puppy. Sure, he wanted something vicious and bloodthirsty, but this worked too.

"Now, he's very good at taking orders, at least from you and me. He'll protect you from everything and anyone and help with any task it can. And remember, he's no ordinary wolf," David gave a little wink, his eyes briefly glowing yellow.

Nikki ran up and cooed at the puppy, "Ahh! It's so cute!" The puppy jumped onto Nikki and licked her face, causing Nikki to fall backwards into a giggle fit.

David had a fond smile on his face as he watched the cuteness. He looked up to the sky and calculated the time based on the placement of the moon, "It's getting pretty late, kids. We should end this ceremony and go get a good night's sleep."

Neil suddenly jumped up, "Wait! I have so many questions! If Hell exists, does heaven? Jesus Christ, is magic actually real or is it somehow based on science? Please, let it be based on science!"

"Um, well, Hell, Heaven and magic certainly do exist and as of recently both sides have been dabbling in technology. Magic and science can co-exist, you know that right?"

Before Neil could throw in even more questions, David cut him off, "As much as I would love to answer more questions, you kids really do need to go to bed. We can talk later. Oh and please don't tell the other campers about, well, any of this! Let's just keep this between us."

"Fine, we won't blab," Max pulled the pup off of Nikki and held him close, "How exactly do we end this anyway?"

"All we have to do is formally say goodbye to each other. Make sure you put out the candles and incense after I leave," David placed his hands behind his back as he looked down at Max, "Thank you for inviting me, Max. I should be going. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow!"

Max shrugged and tried his best to be formal, "Yeah, thanks for coming to… this… Dav- I mean- Amdusias? Good bye?" David nodded in approval and waved goodbye to the kids before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and smoke. With David gone, the forest was quiet again, except for the panting of the happy puppy. The kids finally got a chance to actually take everything in and in that time they all came to the realization that they had a sick ass demon as a camp counselor that they could now take advantage of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I thought about giving Max a Blue Coral snake, which is probably actually the worst idea ever and many people would probably die nearly instantly if Max had such a thing. Maybe one day he'll have said sick ass snake, but not today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy doody, pals! Sorry for not updating for a while. First, I was busy, then I was lazy, then I was busy again and now I'm just semi-busy. Being semi-busy seemed to be the best time to finish working on this chapter. Also, to make up for my laziness I decided to upload the beginning of another story revolving around David. So, I hope you enjoy that or something. Anyway, here's another mediocre chapter and hopefully I'll update soon so we can all see what happens next, since I don't even know what will happen and am curious what my stupid mind will do next.

When David got back to the cabin, the first thing he wanted to do was run out and start making Max's camp. He didn't need to sleep and it would be a great surprise! Noticing that the lights were off, David presumed that Gwen had went to bed.

"Must have gotten sleepy." He thought to himself. Well, that was fine. It meant he could just run out and get to work. After checking that the stove was off and disposing the now cold tea, David stepped out of the front door and took in a deep breath.

"Let's get to work!"

—-

The next day came quickly and it was just as hectic as you would think it would be. All the campers woke up without the sound of David's usual annoying wake up calls. It was odd, but they brushed it off and took advantage of the extra snooze time. After some time, they all met up in the middle of the camp and asked each other if they had seen either of the councillors, all coming up empty. Even Max was the slightest bit worried, but was reassured by his new puppy barking happily at him.

"Huh, I'm not really sure what you do," Max patted the pup on the head, "but I'm gonna guess everything's ok if you're not upset."

The puppy seemed to nod its head and bark in response.

"Is that a fucking wolf?" Nurf pointed at said wolf and glared at it.

"Yeah, and he's mine." Max crossed his arms and smirked at the red head.

"Woah," Ered did a cool air flip, "Cool."

"Yeah and he does cool tricks, too!" Nikki shouts as she kneels in front of the pup, "Ok, Cthulburt! Do a sick flip!" "Cthulburt" barked in reply, hopped onto Nikki's back and performed the sickest flip off of her, impressing all.

Max was confused for a number of reasons at the moment. First, "Cthulburt"? Who the hell decided on that name? Secondly, did they practice that flip, cause it was way too perfect to be impromptu. Maybe he just wasn't giving the dog enough credit.

"Uh no," Max stepped in and picked up the wolf, "his name isn't Cthulburt."

Nikki frowned, "But he looks like a Cthulburt."

"No, I'll name him..." Max locked eyes with the small fluff ball in his arms and thought long and hard. "...Blue."

"Oh! What a pretty name!" The precious Dolph cooed.

"I would have named him something more DYNAMIC, like Othello. Now that's a name of DRAMA!" Preston declared.

"Well, get your own fucking dog! His name's Blue, ok?"

"Hmmf." Preston huffed and glared off in the distance dramatically.

"Where did you get him anyway?" Harrison asked as he went to pet Blue, "He seems way too well trained to be from the forest."

"He just followed me from the forest last night."

"Really? Well, he's a pretty smart wolf if that's true."

Max wasn't enjoying how it seemed Harrison was casually interrogating him and stepped away, "If you don't believe me, go into the fucking forest. I'm sure it'll work out."

"I'll go!" Space Kid shouted.

Max smirked, placed Blue down and started pushing Space Kid to the edge of the forest, "Yeah, Space Kid. You should definitely go. You might even find a space unicorn or some shit."

"OOooo-AAaaahhh!" Max pushed Other Neil into the forest, sending the kid barreling out of their sights.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Nikki asked.

"Does it really matter, Nikki? One less Neil to worry about."

Hearing that, Neil's eyes glowed with joy, "You're right! Now the one true Neil can shine!" Neil's ego grew two times that day until he analyzed Max's statement more, "Wait… "to worry about"? Am I a liability, Max? You're not going to try and uh... get rid of me too, right?"

Max just smirked at Neil and kept walking. Nikki snuck up behind Neil and whispered, "You're going down."

Neil nearly jumped out of his skin and rushed to catch up with the aloof boy, "Max! Max! Seriously! Don't you even dare!"

The kids waited for a while to see if Space Kid would return alive, but soon gave up, declared him dead and went into the Mess Hall to get some food. The Quartermaster already had two big pots of questionable slop and eggs prepared. All the kids, except for Max, got their food and took their respective seats. Blue, noticing his lack of food, whined at Max.

"I bet you're hungry, right?"

"Bork" Blue nodded.

"Well, you're not gonna want any of this trash. Trust me. I'll find you something better."

"Bark bork" wagging his tail, Blue was happy to not eat actual garbage.

"So, do you think David and Gwen are dead or something?" Nikki asked before she started shoveling food into her mouth.

"They're probably planning some stupid activity for us to do." Max said as he pushed his empty tray away.

"Ormf mayfee Dabid is," Nikki swallows her mouthful of food, "raising Hell! Eh, eh?!"

Neil slapped his hand on his face, "Ugh, that was awful, Nikki."

Nikki just cackled like a maniac.

Neil ignored Nikki's madness, "Anyway, Max, last night, when you were making that deal, what kind of camp did you ask for? David seemed pretty ecstatic about it."

Max just shrugged, "Nothing interesting. It's probably going to be just as lame as all these other camps."

"But you chose what it would be. So, wouldn't it be something at least a little cool?"

"David can turn anything into a lame shitshow. Trust me, all you need to know is that it'll be awful." Max honestly didn't know how this whole thing would work out. Sure, he'd be able to learn something he always wanted to do, but he also has to spend time with David and that was a fate worse than death. Not to mention, the whole demon thing was still throwing him for a loop. What else was David hiding? Was David really 'David'? It was all so confusing and he needed to figure it out.

"You guys want to go through David's stuff?"

"Yeah! Maybe he has severed heads for ancient blood rituals!"

"Sure. He probably has some ridiculous black magic books that I can analyze and debunk."

"Ok, lets-"

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Max was rudely interrupted by a terrified scream, "What the fuck? Was that Space Kid?"

All the campers rushed outside to see what the commotion was all about, when out of the forest came a spacesuit tattered, dirtied and terrified Space Kid and right behind him was a fucking mountain lion.

"Lion!"

All the kids screamed in terror as they scattered. Nurf, Ered and Preston made it back into the Mess Hall, but Nurf locked out the others who hadn't, leaving them to fend for themselves.

"Holy shit! Why are there actual literal mountain lions in this area?! Do they even show up in this part of the U.S.?!" Neil shouted as he ran as fast as his lanky legs would let him.

"There's no time to think about that shit!" Max shouted out as he pointed to a tree, "Nikki! Toss us up to that branch!"

"You got it!" Nikki cupped her hands, tossing the boys up as they stepped on them. She soon joined them, climbing the tree like an expert. The kids watched the lion prowled. It lost track of Space Kid when the children went in every direction and was looking for its next target.

"Fucking Space Kid. Can't even get mauled right," Max complained.

"Now what?" Neil asked as he clung to the tree.

"We could sick Nikki on it." Nikki was ready for a fight, already growling.

Neil wasn't sure if he was more concerned for Nikki or the lion, "Um, what about Blue? Actually, where is he?"

Huh. Where was he indeed. He was with them earlier and now he was gone. The trio looked around, not seeing any sign of the pup. Had David actually given him a scaredy cat of a wolf just to fuck with him? The guy was even more of a bastard if so.

Crack

The gang jumped at the clear crack of a branch. Their branch. Their branch that cracked even more after they jumped.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuck!" The branch finally gave way and sent the kids tumbling to the ground. They landed roughly on the ground and groaned as they tried to recover. Unfortunately, that whole mess got the lion's attention and it was coming right for them. Hearing the growling had gotten the children's attention and they scrambled backwards into the tree.

"Shit. I guess this is how we'll die. Well, it was nice knowing you guys." Max closed his eyes, made peace with life and accepted his new lord and savior, Death. The sweet relief of death never came as a giant wolf came barreling through and slammed the lion, sending it rolling across the camp. The wolf was a tad bit taller than an average wolf at 3.3 feet, had yellow, all consuming eyes and a pair small horns poking out from behind its ears. It growled and barked aggressively at the downed lion.

"Whoa!" The kids suddenly saw David run into view, "What's hap...pending?" Seeing the transformed wolf and possibly dead or unconscious lion, David could make a couple of good guesses on what had happened. Honestly, he shouldn't be surprised considering how much trouble the kids got into, but this was pretty quick.

"Oh my," he put up his hands defensively as he inched his way over to the lion to see if it was alive. It seemed the poor thing was trying it's damndest to recover and made a weak swipe at David. The wolf didn't like that motion and immediately pounced over David, grabbed the lion in it's jaws and dragged it into the forest to possibly be eaten alive. The red head blinked, looking at the now empty space in front of him. He coughed into his hand as he turned to the trio, who seemed just as shocked.

"Well, um, it seems you kids have been having an… eventful morning."

"No shit! Where the hell were you?!"

"Um…"

—-

"We should really go start activities, Gwen."

"Come on! You were working all night. Might as well watch some Bob Ross."

"But I think I hear screaming?"

Gwen just turned up the volume.

David would have gotten up if he wasn't so gosh darn distracted by the man's painterly style. It was just so relaxing.

"Ok, just a few more minutes."

—-

"Uh… I overslept," he rubbed his arm nervously as he walked over to them, cursing Gwen in his head for her bad influences, "Anyway, are you kids ok?"

"Yeah. Totally. Almost ripped to shreds by a fucking mountain lion. I'm positively over-fucking-joyed!"

"Ok Max, I get your point. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, but hey, wasn't it great how your new friend jumped in to save you?"

"Yeah, took him forever, but yeah, it was pretty sick."

A trash can fell over, tossing Space Kid out, "Whoa!"

At that, the other kids poked out of their hiding places.

"Was that a wolf?" Dolph asked as he picked leaves out of his hair.

David nervously turned to the growing crowd of kids around him, "Um, yes, but everything's fine now!"

Ered flipped her hair, "Cool."

"Why don't we all go to the Mess Hall for a well deserved breakfast!"

Nerris tried to speak up, "But we already-"

"Breakfast time!" David cheerfully ignored the statement and ushered all the kids into the Mess Hall. He noticed all the messy half eaten trays and realized his breakfast distraction wouldn't work.

"Well, ok campers, since you've already eaten, today's a free camp day! So everyone can go have fun with their own camps! I already took the liberty of setting them all up last night!"

As everyone cautiously went off to their own camps, Max tried to wander off back to his tent, until David stepped in front of him.

"Hold on Max! Do I have a surprise for you!"

"What?"

"Just follow me!"

David excitedly jogged along to the edge of camp, somewhat far from all the others and stopped in front of a cabin. The cabin looked similar to David and Gwen's but was slightly smaller in scale. It had little going on on the outside except for the sign hammered above the door: "Music Camp"

David turned to Max and stretched his hands out in flare, "Surprise!"

Max raised an eyebrow and eyed the cabin up and down, "The fuck is this?"

"It's the brand new, just-for-you, Music Camp!" David opened the door and waltzed in with Max in toe, "I have so much to show you, not to mention teach you! Hmm, where to start? Maybe the trusty guitar? Or the bombastic drums? Or even the delicate violin? Or…"

As David rambled, Max scanned the room. It was covered in every instrument one could possibly imagine and in the center was a small stage with a couple of stools and a mic stand. It was all so overwhelming and he wondered if David expected him to learn how to play all these things. He watched as David moved and rambled. Was David really doing this just to make him happy? Hell, just watching the guy be so cheerful made him question if David really was some sort of freaky ass demon and if he had just dreamed up all of last night. But of course it wasn't a dream and now he was alone with a fucking demon. This would probably be the perfect time for the bastard to drop his happy-go-lucky act and do some real fucked up shit, cause there's no way a demon from literal Hell can be any good. He just had to get a reaction.

"...Or maybe the kora? Now that's a beautiful instrument. Maybe a kazoo? Not the most complex instrument, but still a good start for a beginner or just for fun. Maybe even-"

"David!"

David jumped as he turned back to Max, "Oh sorry, Max. I just get so gosh darn excited when I get a chance to talk about music! I'm sorry if I'm overwhelming you. Is there anything that grabs your interest?"

Max rolled his eyes and looked at the instruments closely. His eyes landed on the electric guitar, "How about that?"

"Oh, that's a perfect start!" David clapped his hands and started grabbing the guitar and amps, "The guitar is one of my favorite instruments! Oh, but I'm sure you already know that."

Max ignored David as he climbed onto one of the chairs. David placed two amps on the stage and plugged in the guitar. He passed it to Max, reached behind himself and pulled an electric guitar out of nowhere.

"How the hell do you do that?"

"Do you mean the whole "pulling-a-guitar-from-behind-my-back" thing?" he plugged his guitar in and took a seat on the other chair, "It's just a little demon trick. Just teleporting something from one place to another. It also helps that I am the demon of music, so making instruments appear just comes with the territory. Now," David strummed his guitar and gave Max a bright smile, "let's start with something simple. First, let's play the A chord a couple of times."

And so began their guitar lesson. David slowly taught Max the different cords on the guitar, even going as far to combine the different cords and form melodies. Max took great interest in the lesson, sometimes forgetting his little interrogation plan altogether, but he remembered enough to ask David questions throughout the teaching.

"So, you like control music and nature? Sounds like some pussy shit you'd be into."

"Max, language," David laughed at Max's side eye glare, "Actually, many demons have an element that either goes well with what they mainly do or are just weird and unrelated. I used to really dislike having nature as my element and didn't see any use for it, but when I came to Camp Campbell and really took in the beauty of it all, I finally understood how amazing nature really was."

"Ugh, stop getting all gushy about nature."

—-

"So, do you just hang out here as a camp counselor for fun or something?"

"Actually, I was summoned here. It was about, gosh, nearly 15 years ago."

"You were summoned here, huh? By who?"

"Mr. Campbell, of course."

"Of course that sleazeball summoned a demon to do some shady shit. So, what kind of illegal shit does he have you doing?"

"...Well, my main job is to protect the camp's more… questionable going ons. Mainly, I keep any government agents from investigating to deeply into Campbell's affairs and run the camp to the best of my abilities."

"Ha, well you failed on both of those, since this camp is a shit hole and Campbell is in Super Guantanamo now."

David sighed, "It's true that he's in jail now, but at least the camp is still running, so I haven't completely broken this deal."

"Oh yeah, what exactly do you get from this deal anyway?"

"... Mr. Campbell's soul."

Max stopped what he was doing and turned his full attention to David, "Woah! Seriously? You're going to steal the soul of the guy you admire so much? Holy shit. When is that going to happen so I can see it for myself!"

David rubbed the back of his neck, "Soon, actually. Once this summer is over, well, his soul is mine and he'll… die."

"What will happen after that then? No Cameron, no Camp Campbell, right?"

"...I don't know."

Max dropped that line of questioning, sensing that it was something not even David had the answer to.

—-

"So, that page said you were a Duke and ran twenty-nine legions. Sounds like you were a pretty important guy."

"Were? I still am. I'm still a Duke of Hell and still in control of those twenty-nine legions of spirits and demons."

Max scoffed, "Twenty-nine doesn't sound like much to me."

"Times twenty-nine by six thousand and you have how many soldiers I have."

Max did some mental multiplication, "... Woah."

David laughed, "Yeah."

—-

"Have you killed people?"

David's eyes widened at the suddenly intense question, "Well, um… Yes, I have actually."

Max glared, "Have you killed anyone at camp?"

"Oh um…," David held his guitar closer, "Maybe we should end this session for now. We can come back later."

"You have, haven't you? You're just too much of a bitch to admit to it," Max leaned in, invading David's personal space, "Do you like it, David? Do you like killing people? Does it make you feel all powerful? You fuckin-"

"Max!" David shot out of his chair, startling Max and himself, "Max… I don't- could you- could we just stop," he gave Max a stern glare, "I know this is weird and you don't trust me, which is completely understandable, but I don't think this is something you really need to know about."

Max glared back at David. He was pushing the guy's buttons good, but maybe it was too much. At this rate, David would just start avoiding him. Sure, that would be a dream come true, but it would ruin his plan. So, Max shrugged and broke eye contact with the counselor, "Ok."

"O-ok?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll stop. I was getting tired of practicing anyway," Max place the guitar down a little too roughly for David's tastes and started walking to the exit.

"Oh um, ok…," David slowly placed his guitar down, "Don't forget you can come back here anytime to practice!"

The grumpy kid slammed the door behind himself, leaving poor David alone in the cabin. David felt the tension leave his body as he slouched against the wall. That was getting too intense for him. He was starting to think having three, far too curious, kids know he was a demon was actually bad and possibly disastrous. Not like he could do anything about it now.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was contemplating writing more for this chapter, but I kinda wanted to upload this and also do some work at some point. I mean, it's not that bad of an ending place, right? I'm not one for writing long pieces of literature. Anyway, remember that Cool Cat loves all kids. Yeah, keep that close to your hearts.


End file.
